Konahagakure top ninjas
by NINJAMATSA
Summary: Naruto grows up abused,beaten,and discouraged till a new ninja turns his life around.


**NARUTO AND VOLT**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO or RHG AND ITS MEMBERS**

**12 years after nine tails attack its pretty much like it would be in the show with a twist**

* * *

><p>"My...my home was destroyed by a black hole about two galaxies away" volt explained. Continue the man stated."I then flew through the Milky Way thus becoming exhausted I drifted through space sooner or later I drifted into your gravitational pull becoming a meteor"." Are sure this is the truth" he asked. "Yeah its true what other reason would I be here for" volt finished. He took one more glance at me.<p>

"By any chance would you like to join our academy the old man" the hokage stated."What kind of academy is it" volt asked curiously. "Its an academy for ninja of all talent, origin, and skill". "I guess but, I'm going to need a house to live in since I don't have a family of my own to stay with". The old man hummed then started to look for an apartment lease (or something like that). Well I think I can fix that if you sign here he pointed in a couple different spots. After I signed he gave me a tour of Konoha Village. Later on that day he took Volt to his class."Alright everyone we have a new student with us today" Irukia said as he introduced me to everyone in the soon as he said sasuke girls were screaming for a good couple seconds till Volt took his metal hand and scratched the chalk board making that loud sharp ear piercing noise.

"God your screaming hurts worse then my Hell hounds bite" Volt said as he took a seat next to the only girl that didn't scream for there sat next to a near if not already fainted blue haired pale eyed girl."H.h..hi" she stuttered."You know your probably the only person I don't hate at this point" Volt said nice as he saw that earlier he was scaring the mess out of her."Hey sorry for scaring you earlier people just really get on my nerves its hard keep in this rage in all the time...but enough about me whats your name" Volt had finished. "Hinata" she stuttered still scared of him."that's a really pretty name" "you think so" Hinata said with delight that she had finally have a friend outside of the estate.

Irukia and the hokage were whispering about something, which took a good while then they both nodded which probably ment they agreed on something."alright class we will be sparring on the training grounds today" Irukia said as the whole class cheered as they ran out leaving volt confused and angry."where in the name of hell is it supposed *sigh* alright keep your,cool keep your your cool" he said as he tracked the class gown by the smell of inhaled through his nose "lavender" he thought out loud not looking where he was into a woman who was wearing a light brown jacket,fishnet and had greyish hair."hey brat you made me drop my precious dango" the lady yelled angrily at Volt ."look lady"he was soon cut off as she had thrown a kunai at him."names Anko Mitarashi""Volt"

"Know that I know your name and face next time we meet we'll fight Kay bye" Volt said as he ran off towards the scent of his comrades which was getting stronger till he saw his comrades at the training grounds."oh come on how come sensei is taking so damn long" Naruto yelled obnoxiously like usual."can you please stop yelling for five seconds" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he calmed down and waited on their sensei.4** HOURS LATER**."so sorry for taking so long I was just taking a journey through life" Kakashi said as he walked over to his team."bullshit" Volt yelled angrily at their leader."dobe show sensei more respect he is after all a jounin" Sakura yelled at Volt punching him on the head like she would Naruto.

"so what's are training thing that supposed to be" Volt said as he looked annoyed by all of his comrades."alright our training today will be to take these three bells from me" Kakashi said as he held them out in front of us "but if you cant manage to take them from me you will be sent back to the academy" Kakashi said as he told us as he sat down and asked us."oh yea I almost forgot to ask if you would state your name, like, dislikes, hobbies, goals, and dreams". "sensei could give us an example" "sure Sakura my name is Kakashi Hakatye my likes and dislikes are non of your concerns and so are my hobbies, goals, and dreams" he finished up. "Great example" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes as he walked over to volts side and sat next to him. "alright then I think we should start with Volt over here" he said as he eye smiled at Volt.

"alright my names Volt don't have a last name I don't know why my likes brutal close combat, fight people that are out of most peoples leagues, and hinata a lot" a blush bridged across his face "my dislikes are my teammates, long ranged combat, anyone who bad mouth my family and I hate almost everyone in this village now my hobbies are intense training that would kill most anyone" making everyone sweat drop "sleeping and eating my goal is to kill a certain man who caused me all this rage but my dream is to join RHG and live with "them". " alright that was far by the most interesting and weirdest thing I have ever heard of" Kakashi said as he pointed towards Naruto "alright now lets see want you have to say about yourself" Naruto perked up and said " Naruto's my names and pranks are my game now my likes are ramen, training, and the hokage my dis likes are Sasuke and people who blame others for things they cant control my dreams are to become hokage an my hobbies are pranking". He finished off with a foxy grin remembering all his amazing pranks.


End file.
